Even Angels Fall
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: What does Genesis really want-- to be a hero, or to be more in the eyes of another? Will he ever be that which he truly wants most? M to be safe. Now features a lemon chapter! GenesisxSephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-- Well, here's another lil one-shot-- But I have to ask-- do you want it to end here, or should I add a lemon scene to round it out, or should I add the lemon as another chapter? I'm depending on all you readers to give me your thoughts and ideas!!!!

"Genesis, what the hell's the matter with you?!"

The redhead just looked up from under long, dark lashes and grinned ferally up at his friend. Sephiroth stood completely still, looking angrily down at only one of two people he'd claim as close to him as a brother. But he'd never seen Genesis like this.

From beside him, Angeal clutched his left arm as a Cure materia went to work on the long gash in his flesh. Genesis sword dripped the red blood from the wound.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

Sephiroth shook his head in warning, his long silver hair swishing a little at the motion.

"The hell there's not. You almost took Angeal's arm off. Now, what the hell were you doing?"

"Practicing."

Sephiroth growled, a sound so soft and low in his throat that most people couldn't have heard it. But this was Genesis, and he heard and understood perfectly. He rose slowly to his feet, much like a wolf about to attack for supremecy in a pack.

"Like I said, I was practicing. It's not my fault that Angeal's too slow to block."

The redhead made it walk by the silver-haired man, but was stopped by the firm grib that locked around his wrist. Genesis turned on his friend, eyes blazing, but voice calm and low.

"Let me go."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Alright. But you will come back here tonight. And if you want to hurt someone, try to hurt me."

Genesis grinned again.

"I'll be here. And it'll be a pleasure to take you down."

The two watched as Genesis walked out of the training room.

Midnight. The clock on Genesis cell announced it as he entered the dark training room. Sephiroth was waiting for him, as he expected. He almost missed him, since the taller man was dressed all in black, only his long silvery hair giving him away.

"Genesis."

The tone was cold and full of anger. Genesis smiled. This was going pretty well, already.

"Sephiroth."

The hiss of Masamune being withdrawn from its sheath was matched by the slide of Genesis own sword leaving its resting pace as well. There were no words as the two swords met, metal meeting metal and the two singing their songs of battle.

"Hm. You've gotten better. Maybe one day, you will be a hero."

Genesis snarled as the whispered words went to work on his fevered mind. Who was Sephiroth to put him down like that?

He swung his sword away and danced backwards, feeling hate well inside of him as Sephiroth smirked.

"Better than you'll be."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, his smile growing by fractions as he shook his head. And Genesis took the oportunity to lunge forward-- his sword should have buried itself into soft flesh, but Sephiroth had heard him coming. With a quick upward swing, Genesis was unarmed as his sword made a silver arch across the room. And Genesis found himself not waiting for the bite of a blade, as he expected, but held firmly in the General's arms, their lips only inches apart, their breath mingling, until he reached up, that last little bit, to ask for what he truly wanted. 


	2. Lemon!

A/N-- This is the lemon that everyone wanted to cap Even Angels Fall. Thanks goes to Kysis, GothicDragon752, Demetra666, and Soanerio for telling me to go ahead and write the lemon. This is for you, guys!!!

As lips touched, all thoughts of combat fell away. Times seemed to stop as the action caught Sephiroth by surprise. Genesis was amazed as well at his own daring, but hadn't this been the plan the whole time?

Genesis pulled away slowly, his eyes flicking around, then finally locking with Sephiroth's cool gaze.

"Sephiroth?"

The older man seemed to snap out of a daze, and he carefully let Genesis go. It came like a blow to the redhead, an utter rejection--

Until. Sephiroth hadn't released him fully, and Genesis was back in his grasp before he knew what had happened. Masamune and his own sword were cast away, which left just the two of them, unarmed and now equal. Genesis sucked in a breath as Sephiroth crushed the smaller man to him, mouths crushing together. Genesis maoned softly into the warmth as his arms snaked up around Sephiroth's neck, pulling him closer, his fingers tangling in the fall of silver silk.

"Genesis."

Sephiroth whispered heatedly as he broke away. Genesis blinked, then grinned, a little uncertain.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Genesis straightened on wobby legs and grinned as he clapped his hands. Instantly, the training room was plunged into darkness. The two of them, however, had no problem seeing in the jet. Chalk one up to mako enhancement.

Genesis took a few running steps forward, then jumped straight up into the air. Sephiroth grinned as he caught the redhead, the two of them tumbling backwards onto one of the mats which were scattered about on the cold floor. Genesis took the upper hand again, trying to get the Silver General to submit to him. But Sephiroth was having none of it, and he flipped Genesis onto his back. The Red General gave up without a fight.

In the next few minutes, the two help each other out of their restrictive clothing, hands palming heated flesh, each giving the other little nips and bites, making soft cries and moans echo around the otherwise silent room.

Finally, they lay flesh to flesh, exposed and unashamed. Sephiroth dipped his head, tongue swirling around Genesis chest, then lower, finally sucking the heart of the younger into his hot, wet mouth. Genesis back bowed, his head tossed back, eyes closed, panting as he fought to still his mindless thrusts. But Sephiroth only applied pressure, making Genesis sob out his pleasure, not noticing when Sephiroth slipped two digits inside his heated body. The fingers scissored, the tip of one brushing against Genesis prostate, making him scream. Sephiroth reared up over him, placing one hand softly over his mouth, eyes sparkling with need and amusement.

"Ready?"

Genesis swallowed softly, looking down to where Sephiroth waited. It would hurt, with such little preperation, and no lubrication, but he'd gotten this far, and he was a Soldier. Sephiroth wouldn't do anything to hurt him and Genesis would recover. This is what he wanted, so he nodded.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he grabbed Genesis legs and forced the slender body under him to fold, almost in half. He moaned softly as he pushed into Genesis willing, but unprepared, body. Genesis winced at the intrusion, then gasped in pain and turned his head to the side, tears leaking from under his clenched eyelids. Sephiroth reached down and wiped at the tears, whispering apologies to the younger man, but he kept going. He finally lay sheathed completely within Genesis, and then he reched down and made Genesis turn his head upward. Emerald eyes opened, filled with tears and pain, but with want and need as well. They closed again and he moaned as Sephiroth pulled his hips backward, sliding almost all the way out, then pushed forward in a smooth rocking movement. Genesis' eyes flew open then, and he pushed his hips upward at his lover.

"Seph, please... More, harder!"

Sephiroth picked up the pace, hips falling easily into a rough pace, hitting Genesis prostate dead on with each thrust. Genesis reached up, grabbing at Sephiroth's muscular arms as he cried out his pleasure again, each time sobbing out Sephiroth's name. Finally, suddenly, a hand grabbed his own neglected member, roughly jerking. Genesis was drowning in the moment, until he screamed out Sephiroth's name one last time as he came. Sephiroth followed close behind, clinging to the smaller frame as he chanted over and over in his mind, 'I love you, Genesis.'

A/N-- So, guys, what did you think?! I think it's pretty good, considering! I just want to know what everyone else thinks! Kudos to those of you who post a review!!! 


End file.
